


Your Ink Is My Kink

by paytontanner



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Bondage, By far the dirtiest most filthiest thing i HAVE EVER WRITTEN, Cock Rings, Dom!Zayn, Dom/sub, Forced Orgasm, Hand Jobs, Humiliation, Light BDSM, M/M, Masturbation, Orgasm Control, Sex Toys, Slapping, Verbal Humiliation, Vibrators, harry comes dry, harrys all horny about it, i mean its not super hardcore or anything but its definitiely there, omg i think thats all of it idk, sub!Harry, zarry - Freeform, zayn gets inked
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-03
Updated: 2013-11-03
Packaged: 2017-12-31 08:22:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,160
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1029458
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/paytontanner/pseuds/paytontanner
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Zayn crawled on to the bed and hovered over Harry, their faces close enough that their noses brushed. “Here's how it's going to go.” Zayn muttered, teasing Harry with a kiss. Brushing their lips together but never committing. “You have two options. See how it all works? When you're a good boy and listen you get to have options.” Zayn ran his tongue along Harry's parted mouth. </p><p>“Now listen Harry.” Zayn grabbed the younger man's jaw and forced him to look him in the eye. “I can take the cock ring off and shove a vibrator up your ass and around your cock until you come dry.” A small cry ripped at Harry's throat and Zayn bit at his lip to regain his attention. “OR I can fuck you with a vibrator until you come- with the cock ring on.”</p><p>Harry bucked up into Zayn's hovering body and then rutted down into the sheets at Zayns proposals. They were both equally terrifying but his body wasn't reacting the same way his mind was. “Zayn, Zayn, Zayn.” Harry cried, trying to reach his mouth to Zayn's but it was no use.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Your Ink Is My Kink

**Author's Note:**

> It's really late and I am not editing this tonight. (3/11)

Harry's leg was bouncing furiously. He was sat in the chair next to Zayn, the buzzing of the tattoo gun erotic in his ear. He knew there were probably paparazzi outside somewhere and he was doing his best to keep from jumping Zayn's bones. Zayn's chest was exposed, his smooth caramel skin drying out Harry's mouth and making his tongue feel thick against his roof. Zayn reached his free arm out and stilled Harry's bounce.

“Stop.” Zayn ordered and Harry did his best to choke back the whine that caught in his throat. 

Zayn knew that Harry got turned on watching him getting inked. Knew his boyfriend grew hard every time Zayn winced or cringed at the needle marking his skin. That is exactly why he told Harry he was coming with. It would effectively keep him distracted from the pain knowing his boyfriend was getting desperate for it the whole time. And, not to mention, Zayn loved pushing Harry's limits.

“Zayn.” Harry whined, his pupils blown wide with desire. 

“Hush.” Zayn said sternly but patted his boyfriend knee affectionately. “M'almost done.” 

The tattoo artist coloured in the last of Zayn's new snake tattoo that stretched over the top of his right shoulder and back. He turned off the gun and wiped off the excess ink, “Let me just go get some plastic to wrap it.” He mumbled before disappearing in the back room.

Harry didn't even wait until the man had left before he began pleading with his boyfriend, “Zayn! Zayn! Zayn!” his leg was bouncing so badly that Zayn couldn't control it any longer. “I need it Zayn, please. Please!”

Zayn huffed quietly, “What the hell do you want me to do now Harry?” He pointed at the bench that held all the artist supplies, “Bend you over the bench and fuck you with everyone watching?”

Harry whined and looked at Zayn with a desperation that suggested he wouldn't care.

“Jesus Christ.” Zayn mumbled and removed his hand from Harry's knees to dig into his pocket. He pulled out a small object and pushed it into Harry's hands. “Go put it on.” He ordered, looking past Harry to the loo in the corner. Harry hesitated and Zayn brought his hand down forcefully on to Harry's legs. “Now Harry!”

Harry's bottom lip pouted and he huffed out annoyed but he went to the bathroom anyway. Zayn was the one that demanded that he came, even though he knew that Harry could barely stand to watch him get tattooed. What with Zayn being so unbothered by the needle penetrating him, and the way the sharp point dragged through his smooth skin with such ease. Harry could feel his dick throb with just the thought of it. 

He locked himself in the bathroom and looked at the object in his hand. “Fuck.” he mumbled, Zayn had given him his cockring. He whined and stomped his feet childishly. Why did Zayn have to do this to him? And why did he love it so much?

Harry grumbled but pushed his pants down and pulled out his half-hard member. It was easy to slide on the ring with his dick already slightly hard and the little pre-cum pooling at the end. He hissed anyway as the cool metal slid to the base of his cock. He moaned softly as he couldn't resist palming himself a few times before tucking himself away and returning to Zayn's side. Harry's only hope was that Zayn wouldn't keep him from coming for too long tonight.

Zayn raised his eyebrows in question and when Harry frowned at him Zayn gave him a pat on the bum. “Good boy.” He said as the tattoo artist returned and quickly wrapped Zayn's fresh ink.

Thanks a lot man.” Zayn sat up, pulling his shirt delicately over his head. 

The man smiled at him , “Remember, no sweating or physical exertion for at least 24 hours. If that ink gets wet it's just going to run or blur all those fine edges.”

Zayn nodded, he'd heard it all before. Harry was bumping into his non-inked shoulder beside him and Zayn grabbed his arm roughly to keep him still. The resulting whine that rumbled through Harry had Zayn pulling the younger lad out the back door in a hurry. 

“You're such a slut for it, aren't you?” Zayn spat, pushing Harry towards the passenger side of the Range Rover while Zayn shuffled into the drivers seat. 

“Y'know I am.” Harry mumbled in irritation as he buckled himself up. Zayn shifted into drive, “You always do it to me. The needles and all your skin.” Harry was working himself up again, beginning to pant heavily. “The way your breathe hitches when he first touches it to your skin.” He groaned shamelessly his hand palming his dick.

Zayn turned on the air, Harry was making him start to heat up. “Put your hands above you.” Zayn ordered, “Grab on to the headrest. Now.”

Harry did as he was told. 

“Listen to me.” Zayn began, a hand travelling over to grasp Harry's thigh. “You were being very naughty in there and I'm not putting up with it. When I tell you to sit still, what do you do?”

Harry wasn't sure if he should answer but then Zayn's fingers dug into his flesh.

“Listen.” Harry gasped.

“And when I tell you to go to the bathroom and put a ring on because you can't control yourself what do you do? Do you pout, Harry?”

“No.” 

“Do you huff and puff about it?

“No.”

Zayn's hand travelled to Harry's denim covered dick. “Oh. So tell me then if you know how to act then why weren't you a good boy at the parlour?”

Zayn's hand pushed harshly into Harry's crotch and he tried to scoot back further in his seat but there was no where to go.

“I don't know!” Harry panted.

“Afraid that answer's just not going to cut it for me babe.” Zayn said palming Harry one more time before returning both hands to the wheel. “Maybe after some punishment you will be able to come up with a more satisfactory answer.

Harry whined but could notice the ring cutting even deeper into his growing dick. 

“Zayn”, Harry whined but his boyfriend paid him no further attention. At least not until he released his hands from the headrest. Before he even could set them down in his lap Zayn's hand slapped down on his thigh.

“Ah, ah, ah.” Zayn tsked, “Listen to me Harry, unless I tell you to do something you do not do it.”

Harry reluctantly pulled his hands back over his head.

“Good boy.” Zayn said and sped to their flat with filthy thoughts of punishment racing through his head.

____

“Give me your clothes.” Zayn ordered as soon as he had walked Harry into the entryway of their flat. 

Harry was used to a certain type of treatment from Zayn. Strict, commanding and rough, Zayn demanded a certain type of expectation to be met on Harry's part. Failure to obey was unpleasant. However, this sort of harshness from Zayn was all new.

Harry looked up with a bit of doubt in his wide eyes. They didn't penetrate Zayn's brown orbs.

“Harry you've embarrassed me tonight with the way you've acted. Disregarded my orders and have showed me a level of respect that I refuse to tolerate. I think you need to be reminded of who is in charge here.” Harry swallowed the lump in his throat, “Now give me your clothes.” 

Harry slowly peeled off his layers and handed them to Zayn's awaiting hands. Harry flushed when Zayn smirked at Harry's throbbing dick. Pre-cum was glistening all around the head. “Good boy. Now upstairs, on the bed, lay on your back.” 

Harry quickly followed Zayn's order.

As Harry disappeared upstairs Zayn ran a hand through his hair. His dick was throbbing but he knew he needed to get a control over himself. He couldn't get to worked up or he would start sweating and his tattoo would be ruined. He took a deep breathe and followed Harry up the stairs.

____

Harry had listened and was laying with his back on the bed. Zayn smiled in approval. “So you do know how to listen?” He asked and Harry knew better than to speak without being asked.  
Zayn ran his hands along Harry's body in appreciation. While he loved Harry like this he knew that he liked Harry best when he was tied up. When his long limbs were held still and the lean tendons of his body were stretched thin. He grabbed the ties from his toy drawer and made quick work of securing Harry to the bed. 

Harry suppressed moans the whole time, doing his best to be good for Zayn. 

Zayn let his hands travel Harry's body as he began to explain what the night had in store. “I think tonight, what you need most, is to be reminded about who exactly you belong to. Who owns those blow job lips, and those perky nipples, and that tight pink hole and especially who owns this.” Zayn grabbed Harry's dick. “This leaking aching cock.” Zayn began wanking Harry off slowly, “Tell me whose dick is this Harry?” 

Harry moaned, “It's your dick Zayn.” His eyes were flickering shut in bliss.

“Exactly.” Zayn reached his free hand to grip Harry's swollen balls. “And I can do anything I want with it. Can't I Harry?” Zayn voice was getting raspy and his pants were tenting noticeably. “You're my slut and you'll let me do whatever the fuck I want to you.”

Harry whined, his breathing shallow and harsh, “Whatever you want Zayn. I'm yours.” 

“Good.” Zayn said removing his hand.

Harry bucked in to thin air and even though his face was burning in shame he couldn't keep his body still. A whine snuck past his lips and he could feel all his pent up energy from the night suddenly boiling in his stomach. 

Zayn crawled on to the bed and hovered over Harry, their faces close enough that their noses brushed. “Here's how it's going to go.” Zayn muttered, teasing Harry with a kiss. Brushing their lips together but never committing. “You have two options. See how it all works? When you're a good boy and listen you get to have options.” Zayn ran his tongue along Harry's parted mouth. “Seeing as I am not allowed to sweat I don't think I will get to make you come tonight.” Harry stifled a sob at those words, his dick was already aching and leaking and he was desperate. 

“Now listen Harry.” Zayn grabbed the younger man's jaw and forced him to look him in the eye. “I can take the cock ring off and shove a vibrator up your ass and around your cock until you come dry.” A small cry ripped at Harry's throat and Zayn bit at his lip to regain his attention. “OR I can fuck you with a vibrator until you come- with the cock ring on.”

Harry bucked up into Zayn's hovering body and then rutted down into the sheets at Zayns proposals. They were both equally terrifying but his body wasn't reacting the same way his mind was. “Zayn, Zayn, Zayn.” Harry cried, trying to reach his mouth to Zayn's but it was no use. 

Zayn held a palm to Harry's forehead and forced his head back to the bed. He sunk his mouth onto Harry, dipping his tongue in and exploring Harry's mouth. He didn't pull back until Harry's body was utterly motionless and submissive.

“What is it then, Harry? What will it be?” Zayn asked, climbing off the lad. 

Harry didn't answer, too busy whining and bucking desperately into the air.

“The cock ring stays on then?” Zayn threatened and Harry immediately spoke up.

“No!” He gasped hurriedly, “I'll come dry!” 

“Beg for it. Beg me to let you come dry.” Zayn said while reaching into his drawer of toys. 

“Please Zayn!” Harry began pleading, “Please! Please! Please let me come dry.”

“Good boy.”

Zayn grabbed two vibrators and began to squeeze thick globs of lube along them. He took the vibrating dildo, and because it was smaller in size, he easily pushed it up Harry's arse without any prep. 

Harry yelled out in pleasure, his body trembling in delight. Zayn palmed himself, regretting taking Harry along with him to the tattoo parlour because now it was like he was being punished too. He sat himself down crossed leg at the end of the bed, between Harry's feet, with easy access to his cock.

He turned the vibrator on the lowest setting and danced it along Harry's dick. He screamed in pleasure and Zayn decided he needed to make it more difficult for the lad. “Harry if I hear you make any more noise I am going to leave this ring on and paddle you until you're crying. And then I will still make you come dry.” He threatened and Harry whined but then turned his head into his pillow and quieted himself. 

“Good boy.” Zayn praised and then continued to run the vibrator along Harry's length. When he had swollen to a size that Zayn decided would be painful Zayn gently and slowly edged the ring off Harry's dick. The lad was absolutely writhing on the bed and when Zayn glanced at his face Harry had tears staining his cheeks

“Scream for me.” Zayn ordered as he removed the ring from Harry and the lad did not disappoint. Harry let out a broken sob as streams of cum painted his stomach. His dick was pulsing quickly and Harry was an incoherent mess of ramblings. 

Zayn twisted the vibrator in Harry's ass to stimulate at a new angle and only allowed a thirty second break before he pressed his vibrator back against Harry. “Zayn! Oh god Zayn!” Harry yelled out, trying to desperately to arch away from the vibrations. “Please Zayn! Please!” he yelled out but Zayn had a point to prove.

“Hush now.” He said, slapping a hand down on Harry's thigh. “This is what happens when you're bad.” Harry's dick was hardening faster than he expected. “You should be thanking me. I could of tied you up in the closet, gagged you and left a vibrator in you while I slept all night.” Harry's eye's fluttered. “But instead I'm being nice.” Harry was starting to feel a familiar tingling in his toes. He could feel Zayn's hand rub his balls, “Letting my little pet cry out any everything, filling every hole but you're filthy mouth so that I can listen to you moan. Let me hear you. Moan for me.” Zayn ordered and Harry did. Let out a moan so shameless a pornstar would blush.

Harry's thighs began to shake and the pulsing against his prostate was drowning him in pleasure. “Oh Zayn!”  
“Come for me Harry.” Zayn ordered and Harry's dick let out another solid stream of cum, this time only one stripe on his stomach. 

“Good, I think one more should do it.” Zayn decided and he turned up the vibration on both toys, never removing them from their assault.

Harry screamed at the over-sensitivity and Zayn just chided, “Punishment Harry, remember this for next time.”

He spotted a tie in the box of ties and grabbed it. He held the vibrator against Harry's slowly growing dick and secured it with the fabric. “I have to oil up the tat.” He said, hopping off the bed, “Yell for me after you've came.” 

He ignored Harry's cries and walked into their connected bathroom and made sure he was out of Harry's eye sight before he quickly ripped off his own pants. His dick was throbbing and red with neglect. “Jesus Christ.” He muttered, pumping lotion into his palm and quickly wanking himself off. Harry was thrashing on the bed on the other room. With four pumps and a flick of his wrist he was coming. Streams of cum landing on his shirt and an orgasm that had him leaning against the wall for support. 

“Fuck.” He could hear Harry crying out in the room next to him. As his breathe steadied and his legs gained back their strength he wiped himself off and peeled off his shirt. He was sweating slightly but as he carefully removed the plastic from his tattoo he could see that no damage could be done. Harry called out his name in the other room.

“Have you came dry yet?” Zayn asked calmly and Harry cried back that he hadn't.

Zayn took the oil that tattoo artist had given him and applied it all over his sensitive skin. He was trying to keep his thoughts focused in his application and not the boy sobbing out his name on the other room. 

Harry on the other hand couldn't keep his thoughts on anyone else but Zayn. The vibrations were pulsing through his body and now on his way to his third orgasm his body with shaking at the pain of the pleasure. “Zayn!” he yelled out even though he knew it was no use. His nerves were fried and at the sudden spark of tingling in his toes he cried out in anxiety. He didn't want to come cry. He didn't want the intense pain the pleasure of the orgasm brought.

“Zayn! Please! Zayn!” He begged one last time before suddenly his mind was blank. A sparking of pleasure ripping through his body and taking control of his body. His hips bucking wildly into nothing and pure ecstasy torturing his body.

“C-ca-came.” He yelled weakly to Zayn and his punisher was darting back in the room and turning off and pulling out his devices.

Zayn was satisfied to see that Harry's dick was pulsating but nothing was coming out. As he eased the vibrator out of his arse his hole puckered around the emptiness. He undid Harry's binds before the boy was even coming down from his high.

“Alright babe?” Zayn asked and Harry was sobbing in exhaustion but he nodded a yes.

“I love you Zayn.” he choked into the older lads neck as Zayn wrapped himself around the spent boy. 

“I love you too Harry.” Zayn reassured, running a comforting hand through his hair. “That's why I want you to listen to me, just like you have during punishment. You were such a good boy for me.”

Harry sobbed into Zayn's neck, soaking in his boyfriends approval.

“Good for you Zayn.” Harry promised and Zayn grabbed his boyfriend chin. Guiding his head up, the tears beginning to dry on Harry's cheeks. He pulled the boys mouth to his own and gently pushed their lips together. 

“Always for me.” Zayn parted their lips and kissed his forehead.

He eased them both down onto the bed, pulling Harry's pliable into his side and the boy nestled snugly into him.

**Author's Note:**

> I just wanted to write some Zarry smut...I think I got carried away.


End file.
